


Oblivion

by marginalia



Category: Actor RPF, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-28
Updated: 2003-09-28
Packaged: 2018-10-10 15:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10440555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia
Summary: BtVS/RPS challenge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> BtVS/RPS challenge.

Clea hovered at the bar, surveying the room. She felt the girl in the corner before she saw her, hidden so deep in the shadows that Clea wondered why she was there at all.

The air around her vibrated with loss and need as Clea took her hand and led her out on the floor. Her lips quirked in a half smile as she relaxed into the beat, into Clea's hands skating over the curve of her hips. 

Heat and decision flickered in her eyes as she leaned close, warm breath on Clea's ear. "Help me forget who I am."


End file.
